The Big Push
The Big Push is the fourth chapter of the first act of Gears of War 2. Delta Squad, consisting of Dom, Marcus and Carmine, is still on Rig 314 (Betty) along with Dizzy. They are on their way to Landown, along with a few other rigs. Their mission is to drill down into the Hollow. They are early on attacked by locust drones who try to board the rigs as well as Brumaks. One rig is destroyed in the initial fighting, and Rig G53 is captured. Delta Squad do, however, manage to suppress the locust on the captured rig, and shoot the driver, leading to the rig falling off a cliff, and exploding. They continue, and meet up with other rigs, King Ravens and Centaurs. Soon after more Brumaks and Corpsers arrive, as well as more boarding-drones. Several rigs are destroyed, and it is decided that the convoy should split up and continue to Landown that way. Delta successfully defend their rig, and along with Tai, who is on the rig Lola, they make it to Landown. The level requires close range combat, with locust boarding your rig. Proper knowledge on how to use a Chain Gun is also useful. There are no ammo canisters or grenades, so using the turret to conserve ammo is recommended. Enemies who are not on your rig will be weaker than usual, use this to your advantage and kill as many as you can. Enemies *Drone (Wielding; Hammerburst and Lancer) *Grinder (Can be seen swarming Rig G53 in the beginning) *Brumak *Corpser *Rig G53 Characters *Marcus Fenix *Tai Kaliso *Dominic Santiago *Benjamin Carmine *Dizzy Wallin *Gears Vehicles *Derrick *Centaur *King Raven Insane Walkthrough This walkthrough will also work on lower difficulties. The level will begin with the rig you are on, and some other rigs, driving on to an area which is unstable. The ground will soon collapse, giving rise to an emergence hole. Be quick and mount the turret at the front of the rig, with it you can kill many of those who emerge from the hole. Giving you easy kills if you are pursuing the Seriously achievement. A Brumak will also appear. Just ignore it, since it poses no danger and you can`t kill it. Dizzy will soon speed the rig up, to get out of there. Stay on the turret and focus your fire on the captured rig (Aim with the left trigger). Keep doing this until the rigs get forced apart. Dismount the turret, and rev your chainsaw. Two locust will jump on the rig from up front. Chainsaw one, and let Dom and Carmine deal with the other. When they are dead, quickly mount the turret again. Keep shooting at the rig, until Dom yells "Got hooks coming up". Two locust will board the rig. One where Dom and Carmine is, and one just in front of the turret platform. Rev your chainsaw, and kill the one which comes just before the turret platform. Dom and Carmine will kill the other one. When they are dead mount the turret again. Keep shooting at the captured rig, until Dizzy smashes the drivers window. When the window is smashed quickly shoot the driver, and send his rig to oblivion. |190px]]When you have crossed the bridge, you will meet up with other rigs. The locust soon arrive however. A Brumak will emerge from the forest at your left. It will be killed by a Centaur Tank so there is no need to worry about it. There is no need to mount the Turret for now. Instead move to the front of the rig, and wait for the locust to come up with their grappling hooks. Chainsaw them as they come. When the Corpser emerges in front of your rig, it`s time to mount the turret again. You will soon be faced with a Brumak, that you have to kill. Shoot it in the head, and try to avoid its rockets as best you can. Collectibles *There are no collectibles in this chapter. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Escort Service" achievement. Category:Gears of War 2 walkthrough